Visitas inesperadas
by Maaria Smith
Summary: Nelly va he recibir la visita de alguien que no esperaba ver ne ese lugar.Pero recibira el cariño romanticamene hablando de alguien del que queria recibir ese cariño.
1. Chapter 1

**Visitas inesperadas.**

Aunque sea dificil , yo he estado todo este tiempo guardo mis secretos con mucha cautela , hasta que llego alguien que no crei ver en este lugar y que hizo que todo se complicara y que se descubriera todo aquello que siempre he intentado ocultar.

El entrenador del equipo Raimon,el equipo del que yo soy prefecta , anuncio que nuestro equipo se enfrentaria en la final del tornero Futbol Frontier al equipo Zeus.

Yo no me sorprendi ya que no sabia muhco sobre el equipo sabia quien era su capitan solo sabia quien lo ''entrenaba'' :Raidarck

-Bueno chicos tenemos que esforzarnos en los entrenamientos.-dijo el entrenador.-El equipo Zues no ha perdido ni un solo partido en lo que lleva el torneo y siempre que ha ganado a si con un resultado muy alto.

-Pues ya sabemos ha entrenarse.-dijo Axel atrayendo mi me miro a los ojos e hizo que me diriji hacia el.

-Que tal Axel?.-dije algo nerviosa.

-Bien supongo.

-Que tal esta Julia hace tiempo que no voy a visitarla aver si esta tarde me paso a verla.

-Si esta bastante bien.

Cada vez que hablaba con Axel a solas me quedaba algo cortada porque por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo,hace poco comence a sentir cosas por Axel que nunca habia sentido por nadie.

-Bueno... que te vaya bien el entrenamiento.

-Vale muchas gracias Nelly.-respondio Axel algo confuso.

-Hasta luego.

-Chao.

Me sente junto a mis dos mejores amigas Silvia y Celia,algo triste por no sabes como comportarme ni de que hablar con Axel.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y de repente se vio la figura de alguien mucha de que pasara la luz vimos a un muchacho rubio con el pelo largo que acababa de parar el Remate Combinado de Erik y Jude y el Tornado Dragon de de Kevin y Axel.

Por desgracia esa figura , esa persona me era muy familiar.

-Vaya as podido parar el Remate Combinado y el Tornado un gran portero.

-No digas tonterias yo no soy portero el portero de mi equipo habria podido paralos con un solo dedo.

Despues de escuchar su vos y de terminar de verle la cara ya tenia muy claro quien era.

-Y ese equipo no sera el Zeus ehh Byron.-dijo Jude probocando una gran sorpresa en todos y sobretodo en mi.

-No ...no puede ser... el no.-dije yo sin poder creermelo.

-Que dices Nelly?-prengunto Silvia.

-No nada.

-Con que tu eres el capitan de Zeus ehh.-dijo Mark.

-Si.-respondio Byron secamente.

-Y que pretendes enfrentarnos.-dijo Kevin.

-Jjajaja los desafios son paras las personas que planean enfrentarse y yo no piendo hacerlo y vosotros tampoco deberiais.

-Por que?

-Porque humanos y dioses se enfrentan esta claro para quien es la visctoria.

-Que ha dicho que se cree un dios?.-pregunto Celia.

-No selo cree esque lo es.-respondi yo sin quitarle la mirada a podia creer de la manera en que se estaba comportando.

-Como que si lo es?

-Vosotras hacerme caso.

De repente Byron me miero muy fijamente y me yo esa sontisa no se la devolvi.

Byron miero de nuevo a Mark.

-Si juegas nunca sabras si ganaras o no.

-Muy bien os desmostrare porque no debais enfrentaros a mi.-Byron lazo el balon al cielo y desapario para aparecer junton al se creia como lo habia echo excepto yo.

Lanzo el balon hacia Mark impactandolo gravemente contra la red de la fuimos a socorrerlo.

Byron intento lanzar otra vez pero esta vez el tiro no iba para Mark si no para esa persona tan importante para mi ...iba hacia Axel.

El dios tiro el balo .

-Ten cuidado Axel.-lo aparte rapidamente y cuando llego en balon lo pare fuertemente con una sola mano.

El balon rodo en mi mano pero yo no sufri ningun daño.

-EHHHHHH ?-dijero todos sorprendidos.

Solte el balon y me dirigi hacia Byron enfadada.

-Y mi me vas ha hacer algo Byron?

-Ja sabes bien que a ti no.-respondio este secamente pero con un tono burlon.

-Pues entonces vete... a que esperas LARGATE.!-le exigi.

-Esta bien me voy .Y a os queda havisado a vosotros si os enfrentais al Zeus os arrenpentireis.

-Por cierto adios Nelly.-dijo esto haciendo que todos lo escucharan y se fue con uan magica luz.

Me di la vuelta hacia los demas que me miraban con una cara muy extraña.

-Dos cosas Nelly ..como es posible que ese tio se sepa tu nombre y dos como as podido para ese tiron con una sola mano y sin hacerte daño.-mire a Axel que me miraba con una cara de muy sorprendido pero a la vez de fascinacion.

-Puess ahhh es una historia muy larga que no tengo tiempo de contar y que ha nadie le importa a si que sera mejor que nos vayamos a comer algo.

-Buenoo si tu lo dices es verda chicos vamos a comer.-dijo Mark ya recuperado.

Ibamos handando y Axel se hacerco a mi y me dijo.

-Olle muchas gracias por lo de antes.

-De nada ajaj

-Y por cierto menudo apradon a sido inpresionante.

-Muchas gracias pero no a sido para tanto.

-Jajajajaj.-Axen se puso junto a mi y para darme la gracias me beso la mejilla y sigui andado por delante izo que me ruborizara.

Pero al momento se me paso pensando en lo que acababa de es posible que Byron Love estuviera aqui y de esa manera...

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Cuando lo vi se me vino el mundo encima con solo pensar en que todo se podria descubrir y que todo este tiempo guardando mis secretos con cautela , que mi esfuerzo no habria servido para por suerte nadie sospecho o almenos no sospecharon mucho.

En el amuerzo se escuchaba mucho alboroto en el comedor,pero mis amigos por mucho que estuviesen hablando dirigian aveces sus miradas y se preguntaban como habia hecho eso con el balon.

-Olle Nelly.-hoy una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos era Silvia.

-Dime.

-Como has podido parar ese balon si tu no sabes jugar al futbol?.-me preguntó.

-Eso a ti no te interesa.-le dije secamente para dejar la conversacion e irme.-Y perdon por decirtelo tan borde pero tengo mis razones.-le dije y me fui a mi habitacion.

-Pero porque , porque ?-me momente llamaron a la mi mayordomo Peter que habia venido a hecerme un visita.

-Peter que ,que haces tu aqui?

-Eh venido a visitarla,pero me doy cuenta de que alomejor no he venido en buen momento.-me dijo.

-Pues no Peter no es un buen se me nota!-le dije gritando por lo isterica que estaba pero vi qeu puso una car algo apenada y el no tenia la culpa de nada de lo ocurrido.-Perdoname ,tu no tienes la culpa y lo estoy pagando con tigo.

-No se preocupe señorita,pero digame porque esta por el señorito Byron?-me pregunto.

-Si por el señorito se es que no se porque ha tenido que venir y encima de esa manera con esa actitud de superior y de Byron con esa actitud de comedera de cabeza no es el que yo conozco.

-Pero señorita Nelly esta segura de que le han comido la cabeza como usted dice?-me pregunto Peter.

-Si estoy segura,esque Byron no era antes antes era un chico generoso,amable con todo el mundo y sobre todo con migo, y aunque siempre a sido muy tozudo nunca a sido un engreido.-le dije poniendo cara de tristeza y agachando la cabeza.

-A lo mejor tenga razon.

-Se que la tengo pero sabes que te juro que voy a descubrir que le esta pasando y el quien le esta hacien comportarse asi.

Volvi a el comedor despues de acompañar a Peter hasta la puerta del amigos ya no estaban alli o al manos no todos.

Vi a aquel que me robaba cada que simpre me animaba con solo del que,estaba segura,yo estaba enamorada.

-Hola Axel que haces tu aqui.Y los demas?

-Se han ido a las pistas a esperar al entrenador.-me dijo acercandose a mi.

-Amm vale y tu porque estas aqui?-le pregunte algo nerviosa porque cada vez se me acercaba mas.

-Eh venido a esperarte,nose era para que no estuvieras buscandonos pregntandote donde estabamos.-me dijo mientras yo pensabas en sus palabras y en el tono en el que las decia.

-Pues muchas gracias.-le dije algo sonrojada ya que el estaba suy deca de mi.

-Olle Nelly me gustaria preguntarte algo ...

-Mira si me vas a preguntar sobre lo de antes por lo de By... digo por lo del tio ese del Zeus mejor que te calles.-le corte porque no queria que me hablaran de nada de ese tema.

-No no es eso tranquila.

-Entonces que es lo que me quieres preguntar?

-Nelly yo a ti... yo a ti te gusto?-me pregunto haciendo que yo me quedara exausta,muy sonrojada pero feliz porque ne realidad llevaba tiempo esperando el problema ahora era el que le podia responder.

-Como que si tu a mi me gustas?Por que me lo preguntas?

-Porque tu a mi me gustas muchisimo.-esa respuesta me dejo perpleja.

-Pues quiere que te diga la verdad.

-Si

-Tu tambien me gustas y mucho.A la ya lo he dicho.-Axel sonrio como nunca lo habia visto sonreir y de repente me cogio la cara y fue acercando la suya lentamente hasta que nuestro labios se juntaron de tal manera que lograba incluso oir los latidos de su corazon.

Nos separamos y le mire a los ojos y no pude evitarlo me agarre de su cuello y comence a besarle los labios con mayor vez el beso fue con lengua.

En ese momento oi unos pasos de alguien sapare de los labios de Axel y lo mire.

-Viene alguien.-le dije en voz baja.

El al oir eso se separo de mi por colpleto al igual que yo y comenzamos a hacer algo para intentar los pasos eran mas ruidosos las puerta del comedor se habrio y entro Bobby.

-Chicos que haceis aqui?

-Pues nada que yo estaba esperando a Nelly que a tardado un poco.-dijo Axel.

-Si esque estaba hablando con mi padre por el movil.

-Bueno pues vamos a fuera que ya ha llegado el entrenador.

-Vale vamos.-dije yo.

Llegamos a las pistas de futbol y alli estaba mi desgracia yo me uede con mis amigas y Axel se fue con los chicos haciendo que nos separamos de aquel beso que aunque fisicamente se detuvo hace varios minustos,espiritualmente todavia duraba.

Pero del cualquien modo no parabamos de mirarnos.

El entrenador comenzo ha hablar.

-Ya que estais decididos a enfrentaron al Zeus no os queda mas remedio que entrenar duro y aii entra Nelly.

-Si hace unos dias mi padre y yo reconstruimos una pequeña sala de entrenamiento por asi decirlo y alli os entrenareis asta el partido o almenos era la mayor parte del entrenamiento.-despues de decir eso lleve a todos a aquel lugar y auque todos estaba algo asustado porque segun decian en ese sitio habia fantasmas y esas cosas,tambien estaban esmocionados.

-Que os gusta?-pregunte.

-Si esta muy bien estas cosas creo que nos ayudaran mucho.-dijo Axel haciendome sonreir por su comentario y por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Pues venga ha entrenarse.

-Sii.

Yo sali de la sala y me dirigi al despacho de mi padre que por suerte estaba vacio.

Necesitaba encontrar algo sobre Byron y el Zeus y estaba dispuesta a hayarlo.

**BUENOO BUENOOO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO SOBRE TODO ESE MOMENTO AXEL Y NELLY. AJAJJA**

**QUE TENDRA QUE VER NELLY CON EL ZEUS Y BYRON LOVE?**

**DEJADME MUCHOS REVIEWSS**

**MUCHOS BESOOSSS A TODOSS**

**BYEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Yo sali de la sala y me dirigi al despacho de mi padre que por suerte estaba vacio.

Necesitaba encontrar algo sobre Byron y el Zeus y estaba dispuesta a hayarlo.

Cuando llegue entre rapidamente y sin hacer sente en la silla de mi padre y comence a buscar en su ordenador algo sobre el Zeus.

Encontre una carpeta con el nombre del Zeus y me dispuse a habrirla pero derepente vi una carpeta que ponia Familia.

La habri un omento y vi fotos mias y de mis padres y logicamente tambien estaba el,esa persona que desconocia en esto momento pero que en 2 años he añorado mucho.

Me sali de esa carpeta y comence a buscar en la del Zeus y lo que vi me dejo perpleja.

Sali corriendo de alli y me diriji hacia la sala de entrenamiento pero cuando iba a la mitad del camino...

-Nelly!-escuche decir a gire y lo vi a alli.

-Hola haces aqui?

-Pues nada que he venido a ganas.

-A sii pues aller no parecias muy contento y muy entusiasmado de verme.-le dije seca y seriamente.

-Lo que tu digas.-me respondio devolviendome la sequedad en sus palabras.

-Porque has venido Byron y justo ahora?

-Porque me da la gana algun problema.

-Pues si porque tu sabes muy bien que de la manera en la que te estas comportando es arriensgado para ti para mi y para todos.Y ademas a ti como se te acurre decir que eres un Dios a los del Raimon.-le pregunte algo nerviosa.

-Se lo he dicho para que sepan a ue se enfrentan si se atreven sabes mejor que nadie que la fuerza de un humano no es comparable a la de un Dios.-me dijo en tono arrogante.

-Pe...pero a ti que narices te pasa?Por que te dejas comer la cabeza Byron?

-Y tu que sabes si me estan comiendo la cabeza o lo hago porque yo no eres nadie para decirme que debe hacer y como debo .-esas palablas hicieron que notara como si mi corazon de rompiea en mil pedazos.

-Pues si no soy nadie para ti no se porque narices estoy hablando con tigo.-comence a lagrimear pero no lloraria delante de el porque no permitiria que se burlara de mi.

-Pues yo tampoco lo se.

-Pues entonces adios.-le dije scamnete y me fui.

-Adios-le oi decir y vi como se marcho.

En cuanto se fue la rabia y la tristeza hicieron que comenzara a llorar.

No podia creer que Byron me hubiera dicho eso.

Escuche a gente que venia hacia donde estaba yo a si que comence la limpiarme las suerte no era nadie conocido.

Ya que habia secado mis lagrimas aprobeche para ir a contarles lo que encontre del Zeus a los chicos.

-Chicos. entre estaban todos tirados en el suelo echos polvo.-Que os a pasado?

-Que estas paquinas destrozan a cualquiera.

-Bueno e venido a contaros algo a que no sabeis quien es el entrenador del Zeus.-no puede evitar sentirme mal al nombra Zeus por lo ocurrido con Byron.

-Quien es Nelly?-pregunto Silvia.

-Es Raidark.

-Que Raidark es el entrenador del Zeus.-dijo Celia sorprendida.

-Si.-mire Axel que tenia una cara de mucha rabia y yo sabia porque era por lo de el accidente de su hermana.

-Bueno pues si Raidark es el entrenador seguramente trendra algo planeado.

-Si pero chicos no podeis saber que es lo que tiene entre manos.-dije

-Por que?-pregunto Mark.

-Por que si se enteran de que os he dado informacion me matan.

-De acuerdo dejaremos que sea una ''sorpresa'' por asi decirlo.

-Gracias chicos de mejor que os vayais a casa ya es tarde.-les dije ya algo ams animada o almenos intentando ocultar mi tristeza.

.Si mejor.-dijo Jude.

Todos se fueron y yo me quede sola pensando en lo de antes.

-Nelly no te vas.-oii decir mira hacia donde venia la voz y era Axel.

-Si ya me voy.-le dije.

-Si quieres te acompaño.

-No tranquilo no hace falta ya me voy yo sola.

-Segura?

-Si segura.-le conteste.

-Vale pues hasta mañana.

-Adios.

El se dirgio a la puerta del Instituto pero reconde lo de nuestro beso y en realidad necesitaba otra para poder alegrarme y para poder sentirlo otra vez.

Me fui corriendo detras de el.

-Axel espera.-le grite.

El se dio al vuelta y en cuando lo tuve bien cerca lo abrace por el cuello y le me correspondio en beso y ambos comenzamos a mover nuestro labios.

-Hablamos mañana?-le pregunte separandonos.

-Si claro como tu quieras.-me dijo.

-Vale chao.-le dije animada en me beso de nuevo pero ya algo mas rapido y se fue.

Yo me quede sola.

Mi chofer no habia venido a por mi y como no habia nadie pues me fui de otra manera.

Chasche los dedos y se hizo alrededor mia mucha luz y en cuestion de segundos llegue a mi habitacion de mi casa.

**EL TECER CAPITULO**

**QUE OS A PARECIDO ESPERO QUE OS ALLA GUSTADO**

**COMO ABRA PODIDO HACER ESO NELLY?**

**PORQUE LE HA DOLIDO TANTO LOO QUE LE DIJO BYRON ?**

**TENDRA UNA RELACION AMOROSA CON AXEL?**

**DEJADME REVIEWSS **

**BESOSSSS (LLL)**

**OS QUIEROOO!**

**POR CIERTO JULIA ESTE CAPITULO TE LO DEDICO**

**NO SE PORQUE PERO LO LO HAGO**

**PORQUE TE QUIEROOO**

**AJAJA**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Cuando llegue a mi habitacion,suspire por la manera en la que fui a la cocina y cogi de la nevera una botella con un liquido que debia tomar a diario,y no era agua.  
>Termine de tomar mi dosis de hoy y guarde de nuevo la cuanto cerre la nevera oi decir a alguien.<p>

-Te has tomado ya el nectar Nelly ?-me dijo mi padre.

-Si papa acabo de acerlo.-le respondi con algo de cansancio en mi voz.

-Olle por que has llegado tan tarde?-me pregunto haciendo que me quedara callada.

-Pu...pues porque he estado con los de el equipo un rato y ademas el choffer no ha venido ha recogerme y me he tenido que venir ... de otra forma... tu ya sabes cual.

-Sii ya se cual.-mi padre se me quedo mirando mientras yo fijaba mi mirada en la nevera con cara triste.

-Nelly ,hija que te pasa?

-Nada,bueno que Byron me ha dicho que... bueno que no soy nadie para decirle nada de lo que debe hacer ni de como debe ser.-esas palabras que tanto daño me hicieron probocaron que mi padre me consolara (a su manera)

-Bueno hija tu sabes como siempre ha sido Byron y ademas ahora que sabemos que esta siendo controlado por Raidarck.

-Si ya lo se pero ademas no estoy asi solo por eso.-le confese.

-Entonces porque estas asi?-me pregunto.

-Papa,estoy harta de de tener que estar mintiendo todo el no lo estas?

-Nelly ya hablamos de esto en su momento y decidimos que no diriamos nada por nuestro bien y por el de todos los demas.-me sermoneo.

-Si pero papa...-fui interrumpida por mi padre.

-No Nelly,ya basta! Tenemos una mision aqui y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie a si que ya basta de reproches!No podemos contarle a nadie lo que somos ni de donde venimos y esta es la ultima vez que te lo digo.-me dijo mi padre algo miro y vio mi cara de tristeza pero a la vez de rabia.

-Vete a la cama que ya es tarde,anda.-me dijo con un tono mas calmado.

Yo me dirigi a mi habitacion muy enfadada,dando un portazo muy fuerte con mi los cojines de mi cama y empece a tirarlos con rabia y a tirada en el suelo de rodillas.

Mire debajo de la cama recorando algo que tenia alli una caja blanca con detalles rojos y abri y saque de ella todo lo que habia dentro: Un lazo azul , una pulsera plateada , mi libro favorito , un espejito de mi difunta madre , unas cuantas cartas y un monton de fotos.  
>Saque las fotos y comence a fotos de mi familia y yo.<br>Habia fotos de todo fotos en las que yo salia de pequeña , fotos en las que salia con mis padres , fotos con mi abuelo ,con mis tios... y ...fotos que salia con mi... mi ... hermano.  
>Cuando vi las fotos de mis padre, mi hermano y yo me entro mucha nostalgia y vi en ese momento unas cuantas fotografias en las que salia yo con mi hermano gemelo y entonces fue cuando comence a llorar.<p>

Termine de llorar y comence a sentir algo cansada, asi que decidi ir a la cama.

Consegui dormirme pero al rato me desperte y vi que mi padre esta viendo las fotos y la caja que casualmente habia olvidado guardar.

Luego me volvi a dormir.

A la mañana siguente me levante algo mas vesti rapido y me fui a la escuela pero esta vez en coche.

Entre en mi clase pero no estaba el profesor.

-Hola chicos y el profesor?-pregunte a mis compañeros.

-No ha venido.-me respondio Mark Evans.

-Entonces que hacemos.-dijo Silvia.

-Y por que no nos vamos a las pistas ha pasar alli la hora?-sugeri.

-Y eso se puede hacer?

-No lo se pero a mi me dejarian.

-Bueno pues entonces vamonos.

Todos salimos de la clase y nos dirigimos a las pistas de me quede la ultima acompañada de Axel.

-Olle Nelly no me dijiste que tendriamos que hablar?

-Ahh si es verdad pues vale vamos ha hablar.-le sentamos en un banco.

-Bueno entonces de que querias que hablaramos?-me pregunto.

-Creo que es obvio no de las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros.

-Ya pasa que te han parecido mal o...

-No,no! Al verdad es eso lo que queria decirte.-iba a continuar hablando pero Axel me corto.

-Mira Nelly voy a ir al grano a mi me gustas,me encantas de verdad,yo nunca habia sentido nada igual por ninguna otra chica.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que me levante le coji de la mano y lo lleve con migo adentro del colegio.

Cuando estuvimos solos lo acerque a mi y lo bese.(con lengua xD)

-Que tu tambien me gustas muchisimo por si no se habia notado.

-Aajajaja si algo he notado.-me dijo con tono divertido.

-Entonces estamo saliendo,somos novio..

-Pues claro.-me respondio y me dio otro beso.

Despues de aquello el dia continuo clases terminaron y era el ultimo dia que tenian los chicos para entrenarme para el partido contra el Zeus.

En el entrenamiento Axel y yo no parabamos de mirarnos y sonreirnos.

-Olle Nelly que te pasa hoy que estas tan contenta?-me pregunto Silvia.

-No no me pasa nada.-le respondi.

-Bueno lo que tu digas.

Termino el dia y todos nos fuimos a casa para descansar sabiendo que el dia siguiente seria un dia muy duro.

-Bueno ya esta aqui mi vemos mañana.-le dije a Axel.

-De .-me dijo dandome un tierno beso en los labios.

Yo me subi al coche muy contenta pero a mi mente vino una rafaga de pensamientos.

''Mañana sera un dia chicos tendran que enfrentarse al Zeus y yo tendre que enfrertarme a la verdad,a los secretos y a Byron.''

**Espero que os alla gustado el cuarto haber tardado pero he tenido problemas con el ordenador.**

**Besosss**

**Chaoo ! (LL)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

El dia llego muy deprisa para mi verdad era que tenia miedo a que llegara ,si yo, la fria y calculadora y sin miedo a nada Nelly Raimon.

La verdad esque no tenia miedo a que todos se enteraran de mis secretos , tenia miedo de sus reacciones , temia que si se enteraran me excluyeran y me odiaran. Lo unico que me quitaba a medias el miedo era la felicidad de que veria a mi nuevo novio. Veria a eso era otra cuestion...Y si Axel se enteraba de todo y ya no quisiera estar con migo...? Pero seria mejor no pensar en que me tendria que enfrentar a quien vosotros ya sabeis... a Byron Love.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras me vestia y me dirigi al colegio donde estaban todos mis compañeros esperando para irnos al campo de futbol donde se jugaria la final de Futbol Frontier contra el Zeus.

Antes de llegar a la puerta donde estaban mis compañeros en la carabana Inazuma ,le dije a mi choffer que me dejara en la esquina del instituto y que ya llegaria yo caminado.( estaba a 3 metros ).

Me baje del coche y cuando ya casi estaba a punto de entrar alguien me cojio de la muñeca y me empotro contra el muro.

Abri los ojos del asumbro cuando me encontre con esos ojos que me hacian enloquecer.

-A.. que has echo eso?-le pregunte algo nerviosa.

-Pues no lo se ...mm la verdad esque me apetecia saludarte de una manera diferente.-me respondio de manera graciosa.

-A si pues la verdad esque no se si me gusta mucho este saludo sobre todo por mi espalda.

-Pero esque mi saludo todavia no ha terminado.-me dijo con algo de sonrei suponiendo a que se referia con eso de que su saludo no habia hizo lo mismo y luego me agarro con una mano la nuca y con otra la cintura y me beso muy tierna pero apasionadamente.

-Bueno la verdad esque me va he empezar a gustar este saludo.-le dije.

-Sera mejor que entremos nos estaran esperando.-me dijo cortando un poco el rollo y haciendo que todos mis problemas volvieran a mi mente.

Los dos entramos al colegio y alli estaban todos esperandonos.

-Venga chicos que llegamos tarde ¡ - nos gritaron nuestro amigos.

-Ya va hombre ya va.-les dije.

Luego todos entramos en la carabana y nos dirigimos hacia en campo.

Pero cuando llegamos vimos que teniamos un problema.

'CERRADO'

-Pero como que cerrado, como va ha estar cerrado el donde vamos a jugar el partido.-dijo Mark.

-Pues no lo se.-le siguió Jude.

De repente me sono el telefono:

-Si digame? …. Si pero…. Bueno lo entiendo de .

-Quien era?- me preguntaron.

Eran los de la junta que dicen que el partido sera en otro sitio.-dije yo mirando hacia arriba y quedando me algo sorprendida.

-En donde sera?...Nelly que te pasa.-me pregunto Silvia al ver que yo no respondia.

Y todos miraron hacia arriba como le estaba haciendo yo.

-EHH! , Pero que vamos a jugar ahí?

-Si.-respondi.

-Pues…bueno entonces tendremos que entrar.-dijo Axel haciendo que yo me girara para mirarle y sonreirle.

Todos entramos en ese extraño estadio dirigimos al interior. Cuando ya estabamos en el campo esperamos a los contrincantes.

Llegaron en varios minutos y yo me fije en todos pero sobretodo en el cabecilla , cuando lo mire me sonrio y yo aparte la vista. Debido a mi enfado.

En ese momento entro un hombre con un carro lleno de vasos. Y todos los del Zeus se los bebieron.

El partido comenzó y no muy bien para el Raimon.

El Zeus ya habia marcado 2 goles y los chicos estaban algo cansados.

Nuestro entrenado pidio tiempo muerto.

Los chicos bebieron agua y descansaron un poco.

Me acerque ha Axel.

-Olle estas bien? – le pregunto pasandole la mano por el pelo.

-Si estoy bien tranquila algo cansado.-me respondio.

En ese mismo instante trajeron de nuevo bebidas para los del Zeus.

-Que sera eso que traen. No tiene pinta de bebida isotonica la verdad.-dijo Celia.

-Creo que deberiamos averiguar que es.-dijo Silvia atrayendo mi atención.

-Esta bien vamos las tres a mirar adentro.-les dije a mis amigas.

Las tres ni dirijimos al interior del estadio para descubrir que era ese extraño liquido.

Ibamos por los pasillos cuando yo me pare delante de una extraña puerta.

-Nelly que haces vamos! –me dijo Celia.

-Eh….seguid vosotras ahora os alcanzo. Venga!

Ellas siguieron corriendo y yo me dispuse ha abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrio sola al yo hacercar la mano.

Entre en esa sala , mire a mi alrededor para ver si habia alguien.

Al asegurarme me fije que en el centro de esa sala habia una especie de pila de colores dorados y blancos.

Me acerque y esa pila contenia una especie de agua que brillaba mucho.

Estaba algo confusa y decidi probrarla. A si que cogi una vaso de cristal que habia encima de la pila y lo sumergi dentro. Comence ha bebermelo. Pero cuando me lo termine su sabor me resulto demasiado familiar. Tanto que incluso me enfade pensando para lo que podrian estar usandolo.

Lance el baso al suelo haciendo que se rompiera y sali corriendo de alli para dirigirme a donde estaban Silvia y Celia.

Despues de un rato descubrimos que lo que estaban usando era Néctar de los Dioses aunque en realidad yo ya sabia que era.

Y salimos de alli corriendo para salir al campo.

Cuando llegamos vimos una imagen espantosa. Todos estaba tirados en el suelo y el marcador esta 5 a 0.

El arbitro pito el final del 1er tiempo. Los chicos fueron al banquillo casi arrastrandose y les contamos o que suceios menos lo que me habia sucedido a mi que eso no lo sabian ni ellas.

Mientras los chicos se recuperaban , yo estaba dispuesta a pedir explicación y cantarles las cuarenta a una que yo se me. A si que mientras que no me miraba nadie fui corriendo a donde el Zeus.

-Tu! Ven- le grite seria mente a Byron que se quedo parado.- Que vengas! – le dije de nuevo tirandole del brazo para llevarmelo a los vestuarios.

-Que quieres? –me dije Byron soltandose de mi agarre.

-Que quiero…..Byron estais utilizando el Néctar para competir?

-Si que pasa.-me respondio de foroma algo creida.

.Byron que esta prohibido y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie! –le grite enfadada.

-A si pues tu lo usas.

-Si pero yo lo uso para poder vivir aquí.-le dije algo mas calmada.

-Con que para poder vivir aquí. Pero esque en realidad tu no tendrias que vivir aquí.

-Y yo que quieres que haga.-le dije.

-Pues que elijas. Divinidad o Magia. Porque por lo que veo tus amiguitos controla eso.

-Que elija. Sabes que Byron, esque la que tiene que elegir no soy yo. Si no tu. Elije, Raidark y sus mentiras o yo.-le dije en plan ultimátum.

Se izo un silencio desquiciante. Pero aun a si Byron no dijo nada.

-Ya veo.-le dije triste y me fui con mis amigos.

Byron salio detrás mia. Y después de eso comenzo la segunda parte.

Vosotras ya sabeis que paso en el partidos a si que no me voy a enrollar narrandolo. xD

-Y el Raimon gana el partido y con ello el torneo Futbol Frontier.

Todos nos pusimos muy contentos y después de que los chicos se abrazaran yo me acerque ha Axel y le abrace. Y como estabamos muy contentos nos besamos delate de todos sin darnos cuenta.

Pero nos separamos cuando notamos que todos nos miraban y que el publico decia..

-OHHH !

-Estais juntos? –nos preguntaron.

Nosotros nos miramos y dijimos.

-Puede..!

-O sea que si. Que guay Axel y Nelly son novios! –grito a los cuatro vientos Jack. Haciendo que todos los demas repitieran la frasecita.

Despues de esos momentos tan agradables y musicales ajaj .Mire ha Byron que me miraba con cara de decepcion pero a la vez de perdón y deshonra.

Me dio algo de ternura ,debido a que hacia tiempo que no lo veia con esa cara , y pena , porque notaba como en realidad esta destrozado por dentro por haber perdido y al mismo tiempo dejado que Raidarck le corrompiera.

Y en su equipo en realidad estaban todos igual.

Nos miramos y luego cada equipo se fue por su lado.

1 semana después de nuestras victoria todos estaban muy contentos y felices.

Todos los del equipo por su victoria y porque se concentraron mas aun en el fútbol que tanto aman.

Y yo y Axel ibamos cada vez mejor en nuestra relacion.

Y aunque yo estuviera feliz no podia quitarme de la cabeza la ultima imagen de Byron en la final. Ni tampoco todos los malditos secretos que me rodeaban.

Un dia Axel y yo estabamos en su casa y sali de alli al anochecer.

Iba andando por el campo de entrenamiento de los chicos cuando vi a Byron alli parado como si estuviera esperando algo o alguien.

-Byron que haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando.

-Para que?-le pregunte.

-Para darte esto. Lo tenia guardado desde que os fuisteis.-me dijo poniendo en mi mano un collar plateado con una bola.-Era el unico recuerdo que tenia de ti y como no lo cogiste decidi quedarmelo. Pero como ya nos hemos visto de nuevo es mejor que lo tengas tu. Ella te lo dijo a ti.

-Muchas gracias.-le dije.

-De nada.-me respondio.

-Bueno sera mejor que mejor que me vaya.

-Vale.-le dije y en ese momento desaparecio.

En ese momento me quede mirando el campo de futbol y decidi acercarme.

Me quede en el centro y mire a mi alrededor. Vi un balon debajo de una banco. Y lo coji y cuando hice eso ya sabia que tenia que hacer.

Me que quite la chaqueta y la deje en el bando junto con el collar y el lazo de mi uniforme.

Comencé ha jugar al futbol y a mi mente empezaron a llegar imágenes del pasado.

A cada imagen que veia me entraban ganas de llorar, pero a la vez me fortalecia mas.

Me acerque corriendo a la portería y lance. Marque un gol.

Pero de todas formas segui jugando. Me dirigí hacia la otra portería corriendo aun mas rápido. Cundo estuve delante de la portería me pare en seco y …..

-SABIDURIA DIVINA! – Salte y como a Byron me salieron alas y lance a puerta con una fuerza descomunal.

Cuando llegue al suelo me puse de rodillas y comence a llorar desesperada mente.

Cuando pare de llorar guarde el balón debajo del banco, cogí mis cosas y me fui a mi casa a descansar.

Lo que yo no sabia es que alguian habia visto todo lo sucedido.

Alguien …


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6. **_

_**Holaa que tal ?Siento muchisimo haberme retrasado tanto en subir pero los inconvenientes con mi ordenaodo**_

_**r y que tb soy un poco baga han echo que tarde.**_

_**Pero ya estoy aqui de nuevo asi que disfrutar del capítulo.**_

Era Sábado , yo estaba en casa pensando en el drástico cambio de actitud de Byron.

No podía parar de pensar en él. Así que para despejarme decidí ir a dar un paseo.

Después de un rato me pare en un parque que había cerca del colegio.

Me senté en un banco a observar los pájaros.

Por un momento hubo una ráfaga de viento que me levanto el pelo, pero que, la verdad, no me inmuté.

-Hola Nelly. Me puedo sentar? -dijo Byron que fue el que provoco el viento con su llegada.

-Claro. Creía que te habías ido.-le dije.

-No, he decidido quedarme un poco más.-dio mirando hacia delante al igual que yo.

-Y por qué?-le pregunté sin quitar la mirada de los pájaros.

-La verdad, ni yo lo sé, creo que es porque a lo mejor quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.-me dijo volviendo la mirada hacia mí.

Esto hizo que volteara la mirada hacia él, debido a mi gran asombro, cosa que últimamente tengo mucho. Asombros.

-Byron, no hay quien te entienda. Primero eres una especie de matón con 'alas', luego eres un borde con migo y ahora dices que quieres pasar tiempo con migo.

-Sabes que me había vuelto así por culpa de Raidark. Por favor Nelly, perdóname. Dame otra oportunidad.-me dijo con tono de súplica.

Le mira a los ojos y vi que Byron comenzó a sonreírme con picardia y amabilidad.

-Bueno, vale. Pero solo por esta vez eh.-le digo dándole un abrazo .Estuvimos un rato hablando.

-Me tengo que ir. Los chicos van a entrenar hoy.-digo levantándome.

-Si yo también me voy .Adiós.-me dijo dando me beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós. Nos vemos.-le dije antes de irme.

Byron desapareció y yo me fue al campo de fútbol.

En otro sitio estaba los chicos preparándose para entrenar. Cuando...

-Chicos! Chicos!

-Que pasa Jack?-le pregunto Mark.

-Dónde está Axel?-pregunto Jack muy atacado.

-Estoy aquí.-dijo Axel saliendo de los vestuarios.

-Axel...he visto... a ...Nelly abrazando a ...Byron love.

-Qué?-dijo confuso Axel.

-Con Byron has dicho?-pregunto Bobby.

-Sí.

-Pues yo vi ayer a Nelly hablando con él junto al campo de fútbol. Y lo peor de todo no es eso.

-Que es lo peor Bobby?-pregunto Axel muy alterado.

-La vi jugando al fútbol. Y usando la técnica Sabiduría Divina.- termino de decir Bobby.

-Qué?- dijeron todos.(pero más alargado)

Pero guardaron silencio ya que vieron a Nelly acercarse.

-Hola chicos!- dije muy animada, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, ni siquiera de Axel. –Qué os pasa?

-Nelly, que te traes con Byron Love?- pregunto Jude.

-Yo? Con ese… yo no…..no me traigo nada con ese tío.-dije algo nerviosa.

-Nelly no mientas!-dijo Axel sorprendiendo me bastante.

Hubo un silencio aterrador.

-Está bien. Queréis saber la verdad. Bien. La vais a saber. Ya estoy harta de mentir.-les dije a todos entrando de nuevo en el parque seguida por los demás.

**Bueno pues aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os álla gustado y que me dejéis muchos Reviews. **

**Besitos. Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

-Queréis saber la verdad? Bien. La vais a saber. Ya estoy harta de mentir.

Me adentre de nuevo en el parque junto a mis compañeros. Llegamos a un lugar apartado.

Me pare al mismo tiempo que los demás pero yo situada delante de ellos.

-Nelly cuéntanos ya lo...-comenzó a decir Axel, que paro de hablar cuando le interrumpí.

-Si queréis que os lo cuente, callaros y no me interrumpáis.-dije muy tajante.-Bien.-suspire.-Yo no soy la persona que vosotros creéis.-dije ante la mirada inquieta de mis amigos. Yo vine aquí, a Japón, con una misión. Sé que os estaréis preguntando qué misión tengo…Pues os lo voy a decir.

Yo vine aquí para que se encontraran y conocieran las personas que había elegido mis 'superiores'. Y esas personas sois todos vosotros. Necesitábamos juntaros para formar el mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo.

Y gracias a Dios o a lo que sea … lo habéis formado.

-Pe… pero y tu de dónde vienes?- preguntó Kevin.

-Bueno eso es muy difícil de contar. Para poder decir de dónde vengo, tengo que contaros primero todo lo demás.- dije agarrándome el brazo en señal de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

-Pues vale, cuenta. Que te traes con Byron Love.-dijo Axel.

-Byron… Byron Love es…. es mi hermano.-dije.

-Qué?-dijeron todos a la vez cosa que hacen muy a menudo.

-Si, el es mi hermano gemelo. Por eso desde que llego he estado tan rara. No me esperaba que viniese.

-Tu hermano gemelo?- dijo Mark.

-Si.-respondí nuevamente.-Si queréis le llamo para que os lo cuete él.

-Vale, venga, llámalo.-dijo Axel cabreado.

Yo también estaba algo enfadado por su actitud hacia mí, de mí, ahora, muy dudoso novio.

En fin. Me dispuse a llamar a Byron. Llevaba puesto el collar que me había dado, y aunque no me lo hubiera dicho, yo ya suponía para que podría usarlo.

Toqué frágilmente el colgante que tenía el collar y al tocarlo sonó el leve sonido de un cascabel. Después de eso…

-BYRON!-grite viendo que no venia.

-Qué quieres?-dijo apareciendo junto a mi.-Estaba haciendo cosaaahs.-dijo dándose cuenta, claramente por su alargado 'cosas', de que los del Raimon estaban allí.

-Por qué no me avisas de que están aquí?- me dijo al oído.

-Porque no he podido.-le conteste.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí, no? Que es lo que quieres?- me pregunto.

-Les puedes decir a ellos si tu y yo somo hermanos gemelos.

-Si, es verdad.-dijo sincero. Demasiado sincero a como yo me lo esperaba.

-Que fuerte. Pero eso no aclara de donde vienes Nelly… o si?-dijo Celia.

-Pues si, si que lo aclara. Recordais cuando os dije que Byron no se creia un dios, sino que lo era.

-Si, por que?-pregunto Celia.

-Porque, lo dije porque… sabia que era y es un dios,… porque yo tambin lo soy.

Esto dibujo una cara de asombro en el rostro de todos.

-Pero como vas a ser tu una diosa. Es que es imposible.

- Pues no lo es. Soy una diosa griega, para ser mas exactos la diosa Afrodita. Y además este no es mi verdadero cuerpo.- suspire. Hice un movimiento de cuello para mostrar mi forma real. Tenia la piel muy palida y el pelo rubio casi albino.- Esto es lo que soy.-dije volviendo ha ponerme en forma humana.

-Chicos siento haberos mentido, de verdad. Pero yo no puedo evitar ser lo que soy. Y si no podeis perdonarme por mentiros o po miedo, os respetare.

-Me voy. Byron, vamonos.- dije saliendo del parque.

Todos me siguieron con la mirada.

Se quedaron allí un rato. Luego decidieron irse a sus casas a pensar.

Todos estaban afectados, pero sobretodo Axel, el cual no podia asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 7.**

**Espero que os alla gustado y os prometo subir prontito.**

**Me gustaria dedicar este capitulo a ****ALBOTA RULES**** por ser tan simpatica y cariñosa con migo. Y por dedicar algo de su tiempo a leer mi historia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

No sabía cómo debía sentirme después de esto, pero la verdad

Es que no me sentía muy bien.

Acababa de contarles a mis amigos y a mi novio la verdad sobre mí. Ya sé que debería sentirme aliviada y tranquila. Pero no es así. Debo de ser masoquista o algo así.

Me siento como una mierda, por dos cosas.

1- Había desvelado la verdad sobre mi familia, la cual creo yo que me va a matar, pero eso no me importa mucho ahora.

Y 2- no soportaba pensar lo que estaría diciendo ahora Axel de mí. Sobre todo después de esa mirada tan fría que me echo cuando me fui del parque.

Todo esto me destrozaba, para ser sincera, lo único que me alegraba de esta maldita situación era que había recuperado a mi hermano.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegue al instituto, vi que los chicos estaban en la puerta hablando.

-Hola.- les dije.

-Hola.- me respondieron en voz que casi ni se podía oír.

Por lo menos me dirigieron la palabra. Pasaron unos segundos, me miraron y se fueron.

Ya me iba suponiendo que harían eso. Pero en fin...

en realidad les comprendía.

Paso la mañana fluidita. Cuando salí del colegio decido volver a casa andando. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Pero de repente, comencé a escuchar un ruido muy extraño. Mire hacia el cielo y algo cayo delante mía con tanta fuerza que me estampo contra un farola, que acabo medio rota, produciéndome un gran dolor en la espalda y el brazo.

Cuando conseguí levantarme, vi un gran agujero en el suelo. Entre para ver que había provocado esto. Me sorprendí muchísimo. Vi un balón de fútbol de color negro.

Fui a cogerlo, pero al tocarlo, el balón me produjo una quemadura en la mano.

Decidí cogerlo con el lazo de mi uniforme y llevarlo a mi padre o a quien fuese que encontrase.

Fui corriendo por todos lados, hasta que vi a los chicos entrenando. No sabía si me harían caso pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Mark! Mark!- grite.

-Qué ocurre Nelly? Que te ha pasado?-me pregunto al verme.

Que iba andando por la calle, cuando me ha caído esto delante.-dije alterada dándole el balón a Mark.

Mark lo miro y sé que tan sorprendido como yo.

-Un balón... yo he visto antes uno como este. Uno como este cayó encima del primer ministro, pero no resulto herido.

-Pero quien habrá lanzado el balón?-pregunto Jude.

-No lo sé. Yo solo sé que esa cosa no quería caer delante mía. Si no caer encima de mí.-dije.

-Nelly sería mejor que te curara. Ven conmigo.-dijo Silvia.

-Vale.-le respondí yendo tras ella.

Llegamos a la 'concentración' para poder curarme. Primero me curo los arañazos que tenía en la cara.

Después, ha curarme el brazo, en el que tenía una raja bastante grande y profunda.

-Te has hecho una buena herida.-dijo quitándome algo de sangre con un algodón. -Oye si eres una... una diosa , porque no te curar?-dijo comenzando a coserme a herida.

-Au...-me queje.-Este no es mi verdadero cuerpo, recuerdas. No puedo curarme.

Cuando me lo cosió, me vendo el brazo y comenzó a curarme la espalda.

-Quítate la camiseta.- asentí y me quite la camiseta. -Dios mío! Tienes la espalda toda amoratada.

Pero si tienes hasta el sujetador casi incrustado! – me lo desabrocho poco a poco para poder curarme mejor.

Me puso una toalla mojada para bajar el hinchazón.

Pasamos un rato en silencio, hasta que me di cuenta de que no estábamos solas.

-Axel que haces aquí.-pregunto Silvia.

-He venido a ver como estaba.-dijo refiriéndose a mí.

-Estoy bien.- le conteste.

-Me alegro.-me dijo serio casi sin dirigirme la mirada.

Se quedo allí un rato. Silvia me quito el sujetador entero y me vendo todo el torso, el pecho incluido.

Mire a Axel de reojo y vi que estaba algo sonrojado, cosa que me divirtió.

Cuando Silvia me termino de curar, me quede un rato callada.

-Muchas gracias Silvia.

-De nada. Bueno os dejo solos.- dijo saliendo del lugar dejándonos solos a Axel y a mí.

Nos quedamos muy callados durante un rato ya que no sabíamos ni que decirnos.

-Axel, vamos a estar sin hablarnos y son mirarnos por toda esa tontería de mi vida.-dije sorprendiéndome a mi misma por darle tan poco sentido a mi vida.-Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

-Ya lo sé pero yo no sé si puedo perdonarte aun. Es que sería demasiado diferente.-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Diferente en qué? Cuando no lo sabías te afectaba en algo. No verdad. Pues ahora es igual.- le dije cogiéndole la mano, gesto que el rechazo, haciéndome sentir aun peor de lo que me sentía ya.

-Lo siento pero no puedo.-me dijo.

-Vale dejémoslo. Me voy a mi casa.-me levante con muchos esfuerzo.

En ese momento entro todo el mundo junto con Celia que venía a decirles algo.

-Mirad esto.-dijo Celia encendiendo una pequeña tele que tenían los chicos ahí dentro.

Puso en canal de las noticias. Era muy impactante. Se veían imagines de muchos balones cayendo en la ciudad provocando bastantes destrozos.

-Madre de Dios.-dijo Silvia.

-Pero quien habrá podido hacer esto.-dijo Mark.

En ese momento aparecieron en la pantalla unas extrañas personas.

El que estaba en medio, comenzó a hablar.

-_Somos de la academia Alius. Hemos venido para acabar todo los equipos de futbol del país. . Todos estos balones que ven cayendo solo son un aviso de nuestro poder. Nuestro nuevo objetivo será el Instituto Raimon. Quedan avisados._

La cámara dejo de emitir y Celia apago la televisión.

Todos nos quedamos callados bastante rato hasta que Mark rompió el silencio.

-Deberíamos retarles a jugar un partido. Que tendríamos que perder.-dijo.

-El colegio.-dijimos todos.

-Yo creo que tiene razón. No podem… no podéis quedaros quietos. Tenéis que luchar por ganar.-dije.

-Ibas a decir podemos verdad.-dijo Mark.

-La verdad es que si. Bueno será mejor que me vaya a casa.-dije saliendo de allí cuando escuche un fuerte estruendo.

Todos salimos corriendo hacia la explosión. Cuando llegamos vimos lo nunca imaginado. El instituto estaba totalmente destruido.

-No puede ser.-dije mirando el desastre.

Nos acercamos para ver si había alguien y vimos a los jugadores del antiguo Inazuma.

-Peter!-grite viendo a mi mayordomo( que era antiguo jugador del Inazuma)-Que ha pasado Peter?

-Lo siento señorita Nelly hemos intentado vencerles pero no ha sido posible.-me dijo intentando levantarse.

-Ganarles… a quien?-no pude terminar de hablar ya que una voz me interrumpió.

-A nosotros.-dijo un chico.

Todos nos giramos a vez. Vimos a las mismas personar que antes habíamos visto en la tele.

-Vosotros soy los de la Academia Alius. Los que han ido lanzando balones por todos lados. Vosotros habéis destruido nuestro Instituto?-pregunto Mark.

-Ha si es. Y ahora hemos venido a destruiros a vosotros.

**Bueno aquí el octavo capítulo. Se esta poniendo interesante la cosa eh…**

**Os dejare con la intriga hasta el próximo capítulo. Hasta pronto**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

-Hemos venido ha destruiros a vosotros.-dijo el chico que estaba en el centro sujetando uno de esos balones negros.

-Como que habeis venido a destruirnos. No digas estupideces.-dijo Mark.

-No son estupideces. Nosotros, Tormenta de Geminis de la academia Alius, os vamos a destrozar.-dijo el chico que resulto ser el capitan.

-Y como lo vais ha hacer.-pregunto Jack.

-Deberiais saberlo.-dijo haciendo rodar el balon sobre uno de sus dedos.-A no ser que tengair miedo.-todos no suponiamos a de que manera nos iban ha 'destruir'. Jugando al futbol.

-Nosotros nunca tenemos miedo. Os retamos a un partido. Pero no creas que os va a resultar facil.-les dijo Mark.

-Los del Instituto Umbrella se rindieron sin jugar. Por que ibais a ser vosotros diferentes. Insignificantes humanos?

-Porque ellos nunca se rinden. No son 'humanos' insignificantes como tu los llamas. Son mas que eso. Asi que es mejor que midas tus palabras. Porque, por lo que estoy viendo, mas te gustaria a ti parecerte a uno de ellos.-dije avanzando hacia donde estaba Mark, para ponerme delante de el.

El chico se quedo en silencio. Y segundos despues empezo a reirse junto a sus compañeros. Me estaba empezando a cabrear bastante.

-No me hagas reir. Todos sois unos estupidos humanos, y tu incluida. Espera un momento. Has dicho que ellos no son insignificantes humanos. Acaso tu no lo eres?- hay me habia pillado. Se acerco a mi. Yo me heche para atrar, pero me agarro de la muñeca. Notaba como me ardia todo el brazo, eero sobretodo esa zona. Me estaba quemando. Vi hasta que empezo a salir humo. Comence a gritar y a intentar soltarme hasta que ya no aguante mas. Con mis poderes, lo lace lejos de mi sin tocarle.

Mi muñeca esta desgarrada y en carne viva.

-Con que tu eres una de esos dioses de los que me hablaron.-dijo el chico. -Si quereir jugar, de acuerdo, jugaremos. Esta tarde en el campo de aqui al lado. Si perdeis destruiremos el Instituto Umbrella.-se acerco a sus compañeros. Necesitaba saber en que estaba pensando. Así que decidi leerle la mente. Pero no pude, porque cuando lo hize, note como em ardia la cabeza. Me tire al suelo de rodillas y me puse las manos en la cabeza, intentando soportar el dolor.

Tromenta de Geminis se fue. Nos dejaron alli, estupefactos y a mi tirada en el suelo con Silvia y Celia ayudandome a levantarme.

-Nelly estas bien. Que te ha pasado.-me pregunto Celia.

-No lo sé.-le dije. Me mire la mano y tenia un poco de sangre que provenia de mi oreja. Supongo que me saldria a leerle la mente.

-Sera mejor llevarte a tu casa.-me dijo Silvia. Yo asentí. Me ayudaron a andar porque la verdad me estaba costando. Noté como Axel me estaba mirando preocupado. Y le devolvi la mirada, pero sin olvidar nuestra pelea.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa entre yo sola. Vi que mi padre estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor terminando de hablar por telefono. Me inagino que estaria hablando sobre lo ocurrido al colegio.

-Hija... Pero que te ha pasado.-me dijo al ver mi aspecto.

-He tenido un pequeño incidente con Tormenta de Geminis.-le dije sentandome en la silla. Me miero extrañado.-La academaia Aluis.

-Pero hija esos son extraterrestres. Tu sabes muy bien que no nos puedes tocar. Pero por lo que veo lo han hecho.-dijo viendo mis manos y mi muñeca. Y al parecer tambien tenia un pequeña quemadura en la frente, por leerle la mente.

-Le he intentado leer la mente el capitan.-le dije.

-Con razon tienes la frente algo quemada. Y has conseguido ver algo.

-No mucho. Solo su nombre. Se llama Hannus.- le dije. Me intente levantar. No pude.

-No te muevas. Bebe algo de Néctar. Ya veras que te encuentras mejor.-me dio un vaso y me lo bebí entero. Me encontraba mucho mejor - Ahora descansa.

-Pero papa, no puedo. Esos tipos han retado a los chicos esta tarde.-le dije.

-Y tu que vas ha hacer.

-No lo se. Pero algo debo de hacer. Papa ayudame a curarme las heridad, por favor.

Saco el botiquin y me vendo las heridad en las manos y en la frente me pudo una tirita donde la quemadura.

Al cabo de un par de horas, me diriji al campo de futbol y allí estaban los chicos entrenadose para el partido.

-Nelly estas mejor.-pregunto Celia.

-Si. Gracias.-le dije.

Los chicos habian para unos minutos para beber algo. Fui hacia donde estaba ellos. Pense mucho. Y ya decidi que podia hacer.

-Mark. necesito hablar con vosotros.-les dije.

-Claro adelante.

-Se que ahora mismo nuestra relacion no es muy amistosa, pero creo que podria ayudaros a vencer a Tormenta de Geminis.-les dije ahora refirendome a todos.

-Que quieres decir. Como podrias ayudarlos.-me dijo el entrenador.

-Jugando con ellos.-dije rotundamente.

-COMOO?

-Si, si quisierais podria jugar con vosotros. Bobby tu me viste jugar al futbol hace poco.-le dije sacando una cara de sorpresa del peli azul.

-Como sabes tú eso.-dijo.

-Es que piensas muy alto.-dije.-Entonces, que, puedo jugar o no.

-Eh... entrenador, que dice.-le dijo Mark.

El entrenador me miro.

-Bueno si su estilo de juego se parece al de Byron Love, creo que tendríamos un gran punto a nuestro favor. De acuerdo. Nelly Raimon, bienvenida al equipo.-el entrenador me dio la mano y yo se la acepte.-Ponte la equipacion de Jim, ya que esta en el hospital.

Celia me la dio y me dirigi a la concentracion para ponermela. Cuando termine, me recogi el pelo y sali.

Me fui a calentar un poco antes del partido, que no deberia tardar mucho en empezar.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos, aparecieron de la nada los de Tormenta de Géminis. Yo me acerqué a mis compañeros.

-Espero que esteis listos. Vamos, me refiero a que esteis listos para perder.-dijo Hannus con tono arrogante que me puso de los nervios.-Anda, veo que la pequeña diosa va a jugar tambien.

-Pues si.-le dije.-Tienes algun inconveniente.-le pregunte en tono sarcastico.

-Claro que no, peor para ti. Vamos a empezar de una vez.-lanzó uno de sus balones a donde estábamos. Y no pensaba jugar con ese balón. Se lo dije a Mark.

-No jugaremos con vuestro balón.-dijo.

-Por que no? Que pasa que a la pequeña diosa le hace daño.-dijo intentando enfardarme aun mas.

-O jugamos con un balón normal. O no jugamos.-dijo Mark.

-Está bien, como queráis. Vais a perder de todos modos.-dijo Hannus.

Cogimos un balon normal.

Nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones. Yo iba de delantera junto con Axel y con Jude.

El partido empezo, con la puesta en juego, no solo la destruccion del Istituto Umbrella, tambien con la puesta en juego de nuestros propios destino.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Os deseo Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo a todos.**

**Besooos (LL)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

El partido comenzó. Sacábamos nosotros, para ser mas concretos, sacó Bobby. Él le paso a Erik( que por cierto todavia no habia nombrado, que penilla). Erik fue llevando la pelota, esquivando con difucultad a los de Tormenta de Géminis. Se paro un momento, momento que aprovecharon los del otro equipo para acorralarlo. Erik comenzó a mirar por tadas partes, hasta que vio un gueco, por donde fue la pelo asta llegar a Jude.

Jude se acercó a la porteria e intento marcar, pero el portero lo paró rápidamente.

El portero le lanzó el balón a su equipo y llego el turno del tanteo del Géminis.

Ese equipo era increiblemente rápido, consiguieron llevar la peloto a nustro portaria en 7 segundo contados. Ni siquera tuvieron que usar una técnica especial para marcarnos. Me fijé que Mark, despues de intentar para el balón con la Mano Mágica, tenia los guantes ennegrecidos de la potencia del disparo.

Mark le lanzo a...

-Kevin!-grito Mark.

Kevin cogio el balón y como vio que no podia avanzar me lo pasó a mi. Me sorprendi de que lo hiciera, pero yo segui adelante.

Fui a pasarle a Axel, pero Hannus me arrebató el balón, prebocando un leve-gran cabreo en mi.

Antes de que pudiese segui, corrí hacia el y le arrebate con agilidad el balón y se lo lancé con fuerza a Axel que logro cazarlo. Mire a Axel en todo su recorrido hacia la porteria.

Se paró. Se dispuso ha hacer el Tornado de Fuego. Y ya estaba ha mitad de la técnica, cuando un defensa del Geminis, se lazo hacia el, propinadole una patada en el estomago con el balón de or medio. Para ser sincera, ese golpe me dolió hasta a mi.

Vi como Axel caia al suelo, gritando de dolor.

-Axel!-grite corriendo hacia el.-Axel...Axel estas bien.-le pregunte tirandome al suelo de rodillas junto a el.

No me respondia. Solo gritaba de dolor, aferrado a su estomago.

Me dolia mocho verlo de esa manera. Los jugadores de mi equipo corrian para vel el estado de Axel y los de Tormenta de Géminis solo reian.

Yo notaba como me hervia la sangre.

Me lentante y me acerque al Géminis. Queria romperles la cabeza a cada uno de ellos, pero si lo hacia pe expulsarian del partido.

Me quede pausada delnate de ellos, bajo su miranda arrogante. Cerré mis puños a la vez que mis ojos. Estuvi asi varios segundo. Y cuando los abri, los lancé a todo a la otroa punta del campo.( con los powers ajaja ).

Me di la vuelta y volvi con los mios, tan campante, ya que les habia hecho danño sin tocarles. JA.

-Nelly... Por que has hecho eso?-me pregunto Axel , casi sin aliento, intetando levantarse.

-Tu que crees?-dije ayudandole.-Estas bien?

-Si, estoy mejor, tranquila.-me dijo.

-Estas seguro.-le dije intntando mirarle su abdome, por cierto, tan bien formado.

-Si, si seguro.-dijo frenadome. Me senti totalmente apartada debido a su gesto de rechazo.

Creo que el notó, porque me miro y me sonrio. Yo sabia que estaba enfadado conmigo, pero eso no quitaba que me quisiese.

Dirigí mi miada hacia el equipo contraria. Tavia algunos de ellos estaban tirados en el suelo, pero Hannus estaba mirandome fijamante. Como si estuviese analizandome. Aparte la mirada.

-Sigamos con el partido.-dije a mis compañeros.

-Puedes seguir Axel.-le pregunto Mark.

-Por supuesto.-dijo poniendose en su posición.

Yo sonria ante su acción. Me encantaba que tuviese ese valor, esa valentia y esa confiaza que le caracterizaban.

Todos volvimos a nuestras posiciones. No contaron el''accidente'' de Axel como falta, asi que seguimos el partido.

Todd comenzo sacando. Le paso a Bobby que perdio el balón frente, el que parecia se mi profundo enemigo. Hannus.

Hannus hizo un movimiento que nos extraño mucho a todos. Lanzo el balón al cielo. Me puse a paensar en que podiamos hacer para poder coger el balón con el que podriamos anotar un gol.

-Ya esta!-me dije.- Jack! Ayudame a impulsarme.-no se si me entendio, pero el vino corriendo hacia mi. Se paro. Coloco sus manos en forma de apoyo. Yo cogi carrerilla, me apoye en el y reuniendo todas mis fuerzas y todo mi poder, salte.

-Nelly... No!.-oi gritar a Axel antes de acercarme al balón.

Hannus paso de lante mia, pero yo le cigi la denlantera y llegue más alto.

CUnado alcancé el balón, decidi hacer una de las técnicas que Byron y yo compartiamos. En ese momento, mi mente se lleson de imagenes de mis padre, de Byron, de todos mis amigos y de Axel. Todas esas imagenes y recuerdos, me dieron la fuerza que me faltaba para lanzar.

-Lanza Divina!-el balon entro de lleno en la porteria.

Aterrice en el suelo perfectamente. Todos se vinieron hacia mi y me felicitaron y alabaron. Axel no estaba entre ellos, pero lo vi donde estaba, con su sonrisa de chico intersante-malote que me enloquecia.

El partido se renuado y ahora nosostros teniamos el control.

Y esra vez marcaron Axel y Kevin con el Tornado Dragon. Habiamos ganado. Habiamos salvado al Instituto Umbrella.

Todos gritamos y saltamos de felicidad.

-Esto no ha acabado aqui.-dijo Hannus para despues desaparecer junto a su equipo, dejandonos a todos con cara de incertidumbre.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo.**

**Hasta prontito!**

**Besitooss enormes para todo el mundo!**

**(LLLL)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11.**

Habiamos ganado a Tormenta de Géminis. Todos estabamos super contentos, pero algo confusos por las palabras de Hannus.

_-Estono no ha acabado aquí!_-creo que ninguno de nosotros sabiamos a que se referian. Aun así seguimos celebrando.

-Nelly, muchas gracias por ayudarnos a ganar.-me dijo Mark.- Y digo de parte de todos, que sentimos habernos portado así con tigo-

-Gracias. Y tranquilos, no pasa nada.-les dije.

-Bueno, y decirte que si quieres, te puedes unir al Raimon. Permanentemente.

-Será un verdadero placer.-le dije estrechandole la mano.

Después nos fuimos al restaurante de nuestro entrenador a celebrar nuestra victoria.

Estabamos comiendo, cuando me sonó el móvil.

-Si?...Hola papa...ahora?...bueno, vale. Hasta ahora.-dije colgando finalmente.-Chicos me tengo que ir, lo siento.

-Por que?-me pregunto Silvia.

-Mi padre quiere hablar con migo. Mañana nos vemos.-sali del bar y vi mi conche con Peter dentro esperandome. Me subi al coche.

-Señorita, su padre me envia a buscarla.-me dijo.

-Si, lo se. Dice que quiere hablar con migo. Vamanos ya.-le dije mirando a mis amigos.

Llegamos a mi casa. Salí del coche y me aproxime a la entrada de la gran mansion. Entre y fui hasta el salón donde supuse que estaria mi padre. El no estaba solo. Alli estaba el y...

-Byron!-corria a abrazarle. Pero no estabamos los 3 solos.

-Hola sobrinita.-escuche decir detras de mi.

-Tio... Tios!-corria hacia el y me levanto en un fuerte abrazo. Era mi tio Neptuno, Dios de los Mares. Me alegraba muchisimo verle. Mi tio era muy grande, con el pelo blanco y la piel algo azulada como el mar.

-Que grande que estas hija!

-Que haces aqui.-le pregunte despues de que me bajara.

-Tu padre me ha llamado. Además vengo en representacion de los demás.

-Nelly. Eso es lde lo que queria hablarte. Sabemos que le has ontado a tus amigo la verdad sobre nosostros,¡.-me dijo mi padre muy serio.

-S...Si. Papa, lo siento. Es que necesitaba decirselo. No por ellos, por mi. Es la primera vez en muchos tiempo que tengo amigos de verdad y no quiero perderlos.

-...pero Nelly tendrias que habernoslo dicho.-dijo mi padre. Mi miro extrañado.-Nelly, lo has hechos por tus amigos o par alguien mas.-me pregunto.

-Mmm...eh...bueno, veras...yo.-dije sin poder hablar correctamente.

-Uh hermano, creo que tu hija se ha enamorado.-dijo mi tio.-Quien es?

-Es...Ax... Axel...Axel Blaze.-dije.

-Que te gusta Axel Blaze.-grito mi padre.

-Axel, el del Raimon.-dijo Byron descojonandose.

-Byron, o paras de reirte o te reviento.-se cayó.-Y si, que pasa. Me gusta muchisimo.

-Bueno que nos hemos desviado del tema. Nelly, lo que has hecho esta muy mal.-lo miré con carita de pena.-Pero... yo soy el ''que manda'' allí arriba. Supongo que lo podre arreglar de algun modo.

-Muchas gracias.-le abracé

-Pero tus amigos no puedes decir nada.

-Te prometo que no lo haran.-nos pusimos a charlar. Hasta que escuche unos pensanmiento en los que yo estaba. Esa persona estaba frente a mi casa.

-Ahora vuelvo.-dije saliendo de mi casa. Axel era la persona que estaba pensando en mi.

-Hola.-me dijo.

-Hola. Que haces aqui.-le pregunte.

-Solo queria saber si iba todo bien, eso es todo.

-Si todo esta muy bien.-le dije.- Olle Axel, siento todo esyo. De verdad yo...

-No, no tienes que pedirme disculpas. Lo siento yo. Siento haber reaccionado así. Y siento haberte tratado mal. Supongo que me cuesta creer que seas una diosa. Me duele que me hayas mentido. Porque me importas mucho Nelly. Supongo que sera eso. Nelly yo... yo te quiero, pero es que no s...

No pude evitarlo. Le propine a Axel un beso en los labios. Me habia dicho que me queria.

-Nelly, no...-le di otro beso.-POr favor...-le volvi a besar.-Yo ...yo no...-le propine otro beso.-Anda y que le den...-me estrujo contra el y comenzo a besarme con pasion y verocidad.

-Entonces me perdonas?

-Pues claro que si. Te quiero.-me beso de nuevo.

-Gracias. Ah y que... yo tambien te quiero. Te quiero muchisimo. le dije y nos volvimos a besar dejando pasar el tiempo y con el los problemas.

Bueno, los problemas se fueron hasta momentos mas tarde. Comenzaria nuestra pesadilla con la Academis Alius.

Yo me uní al Raimon y todos me perdonaros y aceptaron. Mi relacion con Axel mejoro muchisimo. Pero siempre, algo haria que nuestra relacion fallase. Mi familia, la suya o unos extraterrestres masoquistas. No lo se.

Pero quisieramos o no, nunca podriamos amarnos en paz.

**Fin.**

**Hasta aqui esta historis. Hasi un placer escribirla. Ha acabado un poco ''plof''. Pero esque estoy empezando a escribir una especie de continuacion aparte. Que trancurrira durante el mundial.**

**Hasta prontito!**

**Besooos!**

**Os quiero a todos! (LL)**


End file.
